My Perfect Life NOT!
by SOSNoel
Summary: I'm Sakura Kinomoto. You may think I have the perfect life. Haven't you heard, things aren't exactly as they seem? Underneath smiling faces are hurt people trying to deal with our lives.
1. Introduction

My Perfect Life _**NOT!**_

By SOSNOEL

Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. You must think that my life is perfect. Well, here's a big news flash for you. IT STINKS!!

Oh yeah... You heard me right... My older sister, Ayame, gets practically everything and gets to do things that I'm not allowed do. She is terrible. Ayame has better grades, was one of the highest leveled people in the history of our school, and about everyone likes _**her**_ more than me. "Oooh.. Ayame, I love your hair." "Your onee-san was one of the smartest people who ever came to the school." If I would die the next day, then I would just tell her and Rika bye but tell everyone else I would die. And I would tell them not to talk about it until the next day. Tomoyo kept on saying when we were talking about the topic. "Can I spend the day with you, then? PLEASE?" And then I told her that Ayame and Rika would probably say, "Oh. So that's what she meant by good-bye. I should have told her that I hated her."

Do you want to know what Ayame says to me? "Ugh.. it's Sakura." "Go away, Sakura." "Mind your own business, geez Sakura."

Two words: LIFE STINKS!!

* * *

Based on my friend's life.

(In this story Tomoyo's not crazy psycho. Cause that would mean that I'm a crazy psycho. I'm just an abnormal, unique, individual, female, overhyper, imaginative, creative person. Who can laugh for no apparent reason in my "overly happy" times... It's okay, my mom just thinks I'm crazy.)

Can people .. like review? Please...


	2. HSM Isn't As Happy As the Movie

YAY! YAY! One reviewer! hehehehehe... I lost hope and thought people wouldn't review at all. You have made my day. I can't wait to tell my friend!

My New Quote for this story: _I don't care if only one person reads my stories. The possibility that at least one person likes it makes me happy._

Yup that's my thoughts... By the fact that I'm at terrible author with low self-esteem and about has no life and Sakura and Luchia are my only true true friends. I can't trust Rika anymore either.. :'( She started going against me with Ayame and she only cares about me and Sakura when Chiharu's not there. Wait.. this is Sakura's story, not mine.

I have new inspiration for my story... so I hope to update more. **_Hope..._**

Song Quotes (Two different songs): _"Truth is what everyone wants. But they only show lies on their faces." "I have a friend who has the same dreams as me. In that peaceful world."_

Let the story begin!

* * *

My Perfect Life _**NOT!**_

By SOSNoel

Chapter 2

_High School Musical Isn't As Happy as the Movie_

Tuesdays... Woot. Note the **big fat** **unhappy boring** _**super sarcastic**_ voice in the last statement.

The usual routine. Go to school super early and see Tomoyo and the other science club members. (Oh yeah. We're going to lose in the first round of the Science Bowl cause the genius of the team can't make it.) Have fun and usually see Luchia come late during the meeting.

Have P.E. as first class.

Then have our math teacher for class.

English

Break

More English

Social Studies

Lunch

Math

Science/Spanish

Break

Workshop

(AN: This is our real schedule... Poor us. Our PE and Workshop cut into our Computer Work. Yup, we are sad, sad students)

But Tuesdays are always different. In the middle of our 'supposed' computer time. We go to _High School Musical Jr._ There's the scariest and weirdest guy on the planet. And Chiharu constantly complains that she's a _thesbian_. So everyone keeps on calling her that. Thesbian-Lesbian. They sound kind of the same. It took her the next day after getting her part to find out that it sounded alike. Also since Chiharu came with us to HSM Jr., one of the girls became meaner compared to before. Probably because she's mean-ish to Chiharu before we started.

Ugh... Tuesday afternoons-Not the happiest moments in my life

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! It was super true. I was listening to "Chiharu" and then I kept on staring at her weirdly. After everyone stared at her weirdly, she then said, "Oh My Gosh! I get it now! Ah! Ah!" Sakura then said, "Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh..." It was hilarious.

I wrote a bit more. (I think) Again, thank you my 1 reviewer.


	3. Science Bowl

Hiya, Readers! This is the third, and last, week of break. Sorry I haven't been writing. I'm on vacation and this computer needed to have word or open office to do stuff. (sobs) But I downloaded open office so ... I updated!

We have a brand new reader! WOOT! HAND OF APPLAUSE! (CLAPPING!)

Okay here are some responses to my reviewers:

**amey27: **Thank you for being my first reviewer ever! WOOT! Consider yourself in my good books. I shall remember this forever! (I'll put it on paper don't worry.) ; ) I love smiley faces! I think it's because sometimes one of my closest friends doesn't smile a lot. What does your pen name mean? I would really like to know.

**crazyandproud3: **Thank you for being the first person to put my story on an alert list. WOW that's long. And since it's my first story, that means truly a lot to me. If you read everything before this, then you would know that I love smiley faces! Who doesn't, they're so cute and innocent. YAY! You're crazy and proud too! It's so hard to find people like us these days.

**Momo-chan12: **OMG! A NEW REVIEWER! I went crazy when I found out! How crazy you ask? My friends kept on asking why I was bouncing up and down... (silence) I'm innocent! Yeah.. I feel sorry for Sakura too. I couldn't deal with that kind of life and be sane the whole way. LI PLUSHIE!! OMG!! YAY!! (fangirl scream) I'm sorry... Syaoran Obsessed. Anyways... how did you find this story? It's been a while since this story was updated.

_**This Chapter Is Now Dedicated To The Reviewers Above. YAY! **_

_**(Umm... I'm super super super hyper right now. Which explains if this story suddenly goes crazy such as if bananas start flying and vegetables start dancing. I'll try to use this amazingly super hyperness to make this chapter as long as possible.)**_

* * *

My Perfect Life _**NOT!**_

By SOSNoel

Chapter 3

_The Long Awaited Science Bowl_

During the last two week of school before break, the science club went crazy!

We ended up having five meetings instead of two on the last week! Usually it's only Tuesday mornings and Thursday afternoons. But noooooooooo... We had it on Tuesday and Thursday both morning and afternoon and Friday morning! Since Tomoyo and I go to school early every morning, that was just another excuse to make more meetings!

And everyone, especially me, had to study! I had to make time to study. I couldn't study for the past weeks because I have no time! Rika and Chiharu complain that I don't check and respond to my emails. To top it off, Ayame and they (learning proper grammar right now) have a joke that you always know who won't respond to your emails. Hello, no time! When was I supposed to study anyways, in my sleep?

On Friday, whoever finishes their work and doesn't get in trouble more than once gets treats. That week's treat was ice cream. Yum! It was vanilla but the very creative people, me, Tomoyo, and a few others, mixed it with chocolate syrup. I LOVE CHOCOLATE! I would seriously die if there was no more chocolate in the world. DIE I SAY! (AN: OMG! I was so hyper that day! Even the school's genius, aka most boring student in the school, was hyper and happy.

Saturday! As Kero's favorite sound effect ... makes noise, "DUM! DUM! ... DUM!" We didn't think we'd even make it to the first round. We had to go to school at 7 am. Not like that's any different for me and Moyo though. (AN: Go cute nicknames go! YAY! Fine.. I'll shut up. Go back to the story...) Moyo gave up video games for Lent... Yet she played anyways. "It's a special occasion!" she said as her excuse. Thank goodness our teacher, who came to watch, wasn't there yet. But, sensei didn't care anyways during our break.

While we were going to the place where it was located, we past by my house! Moyo kept on asking if we could go there since I had my key. Our other teacher/coach of course said no. First things first when we get there, "breakfast." Or as Moyo said, "That's not breakfast! That's just snack!" Nice, Moyo. Then we had an introduction, then the actual thing. Two losses and you're out!

Now, I would _**love **_to tell you that we won and we got to brag to everyone. But we didn't... "AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Demo, there is something that I'm _**so not reluctant**_to let Moyo say. "Awwwwww... Kura. Don't use sarcasm on these people. You don't even know them yet." "Okay."

Tomoyo's News Flash

We won the first three games! But then we lost to the really good team. And then we lost again so we had to go... At least we came as far as last year's team. And they had all the geniuses! Ayame and a whole bunch of other people. So... IN YOUR FACE LAST YEAR'S TEAM! We had Captain Crunch and Luchia from last year's team and they weren't considered as good last time. Also, I wanna give a shout out to Captain Crunch! YOLA, CAPTAINO! Umm... I don't know how to speak Espanol a lot..

You may continue with the story.

Yeah.. Tomoyo is crazy, isn't she? "Taking offense to that." "You even admit it yourself sometimes especially in your reviews to fanfictions." (silence) Eh.. Tomoyo likes to use the word pondering a lot now. And that's what she is doing right now. Moving on!

AHHHHHHHH!! Tomoyo basically gave away everything. Wait, no! By the way. Unlike the team that made us leave, the really good team just ignored us. The team that signaled our leave complimented us. smiling They're in Moyo's good teams list... They're the only team on the list besides, of course, us.

We had an excellent time that day. I guess maybe, just maybe, all the hard work and the time wasted was worth it in the end. BUT NEXT YEAR WE SHALL CRUSH THOSE TEAMS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! (AN: OH MY GOSH! Luchia: Oh your gosh. Authoress: My hyperness did come in this story! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh boy. Dizzy.. so Dizzy...)

Iie... I better take care of the Authoress... She just had to get crazy again...

Ja ne! "Authoress: Mmmmmmm... cookies. NO KYON I WON'T SHARE! NOOOOOO!! Hey look a monkey! Monkeys..." Yeah... "Come on! You're going to take a long nap." "No, Kura... I need to catch the gingerbread man." (Our Authoress has just passed out...)

* * *

_**PLEASE READ WHAT CAREN IS SAYING BELOW**_

Caren: I shall be taking over for Noel. One, she is so sorry that she is now unconscious. Two, she would like to announce a few things.

1. She will try updating more and with longer chapters. (she is afraid on what would happen if she didn't... and she is trying to fulfill Momo-chan's wish)

2. The next chapter will show the background of the story so that you can compare the past with the present.

3. SOSNoel needs to know what you want to read. Do you want to learn more about: a) Ayame, b) school, c) the friends, d) Kura's "evil", her words not mine, cat?

Also, SOSNoel is sorry for updating late. Mi ahn. (Korean for sorry)

It's been a whole month and day since this has been updated! Go figure!

You may now, pretty please, review.


	4. Disclaimer Story

**_PLEASE DO ME A BIG FAVOR AND AT LEAST READ THE BEGINNING BEFORE THE DISCLAIMER STORY!_**

**_PLEASE AND THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!_**

* * *

My Perfect Life _**NOT!**_

By SOSNoel

_Announcements and Discl__aimer_

Mmmmmm... Thanks to a new story, written by me and my friends, I _**won't update as much**_ as I would like.

Also, _**THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED.**_ For.. purposes. (Unless you can read my mind.)

Also.. I remembered. Where in the world is the disclaimer here? Soooooooooo...

Here is a disclaimer play performed by Sakura and your other favorite characters. (from CCS and the characters that I have already corrupted with my madness.)

_Once upon a time, a very long time ago, there was a girl named Sakura and her friends, Tomoyo and Rika._

Sakura: What ever happened to the disclaimer that has been lost for centuries?

Rika: I don't know.. It's probably hiding somewhere.

Tomoyo: Ooooh! I know.. It's on vacation. You know, those 500 year vacations are always so relaxing for people.

Rika: People usually die before 100 years.

Tomoyo: But a disclaimer isn't a person.

(Crickets are heard in the far away background.)

: While in the Castle:

Queen Yelan: SYAORAN!

Eriol: Syaoran's not here...

Yelan: Where is he?

Eriol: You sent him on a mission a month ago telling him to find the Lost Pink Bunny Palace in the Very Foresty Dungeon. Remember?

Yelan: Oh.. Well then.. I want you to search for the disclaimer.

Eriol: Isn't it on vacation for 500 years... It's only been 300 years so far.

Yelan: GO GET IT!

Eriol: YES MAM!

: A Few Minutes Later In The Countryside:

(Crickets are still chirping and Sakura and Rika are still staring at Tomoyo)

Eriol: Hello, ladies.

Tomoyo: Hello. Isn't the disclaimer on vacation for 500 years?

Eriol: Yes. Do you happen to know where the beach is?

Sakura: Yes... (still startled by the fact that a disclaimer actually went on vacation) We can show it to you.

Eriol: Let's go!

:After A Long Perilous Journey That Took 1 Hour And A Minute:

Disclaimer: GRRR!! Fear me! I'm the evil disclaimer!

(Syaoran swings on a rope, that appeared out of nowhere and isn't tied on to anything, jumps, and lands on the disclaimer)

Syaoran: I found the Lost Pink Bunny Palace!

Sakura and Rika: That's the disclaimer.

Syaoran: That's impossible. This beach is located in the Very Foresty Dungeon and that's where the palace is supposed to be. Look! This thing is pink. (Points to the pink, very fluffy, bright tutu that the disclaimer is wearing.)

Disclaimer: (in a whiny voice) My other clothes are in the wash! Give me a break! And get off of me!

(Tomoyo got all of this on film)

Syaoran: Fine.. Let's go home.

"Kay." "Alright." "Sure." "I want an apple."

Rika: Forward march we go!

_**The End**_

* * *

** I thought of this in less than an hour. I'm sorry.. I needed to do it really fast**

**So I'm gonna revise first chapters.. Take away some stuff.. put other stuff. Yeah..**

**Try not to get mad at me but you can flame me if you want... Not like I have anything else to do...**

**-Yours Truly, And Presently Alive, SOSNoel**


	5. Tomoyo

**Hate me for the long wait? Send me flames. I don't really care. .**

**BUT BEFORE YOU LEAVE!! I HAVE A GOOD REASON(S)!!**

**My computer hates me.**

**I found a new love for Dream of Mirror Online.**

**Writer's Block**

**Homework (Only one person I know loves it)**

**Writing more fanfics **

**My friends and I are writing a fanfiction together. Also, I'm starting to write a new fanfic besides that one.**

**AND, AND, AND... ME AND MY FRIEND ARE MAKING AN ANIME TOGETHERS...**

**You probably don't care though... T-T**

**Have fun reading the chapter! If you would still give me a chance... T-T**

* * *

My Perfect Life _**NOT!**_

By SOSNOEL

Chapter 4

_Tomoyo_

**Written in Tomoyo's POV **

So far it has been pretty calm today. We just returned from break. I was using the computer because eto... technically we had free time.

"Who does Tomoyo like?"

"I think I know. But, she might not like him anymore..."

Rika then came over to me. "Keichii thinks that he knows who you like."

WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! Pause and freeze!! HE WHAT!!

"Ask him who he thinks it is then!"

They got quieter. "Write down who you think it is. Write it on a piece of paper." "It's going to be on code, though." "Fine, whatever. I don't care." Rika then came back and sat right next to me. "He got it right!!" "The world's against me..." I started hitting my head...

"Don't tell anyone." "Of course I won't."

Luchia has been wanting to know who it was too... Gosh, she has a new crush and she won't tell me...

Sakura started asking if she could tell Chiharu though... Erggggggghhhhhhh... She's my friend but sometimes she gets on my nerves. HEY HEY HEY! She thinks that I'm annoying too, believe it or not.

(Sigh) Since before Christmas, all the friendships between the girls in the class started breaking up. By that I mean... no one really has a best friend now... T-T

Sure.. only four girls in our class... Before we had so many girls!! The truth is... Sakura hasn't always been my friend. I always hung out with Rika... Not anymore though...

The only time she actually hung out with me a lot now was when Chiharu wasn't at school. Sad, isn't it?

Before, there were three groups of girls, before as in last year. Chiharu with Minako and Yumi. Rika and I. Sakura.

Sakura was actually never close to anyone. Rika and I used to make fun of Sakura actually. We would always move her stuff and wouldn't talk to her. Sakura and I were in the same math group while everyone else was in a different one. DATTE! She was never the one to talk. Sakura was always with Minako during projects usually.

I have my own problems, you know? Rika and I aren't close anymore. Rika still makes fun of Sakura. I stopped... Sakura still thinks of me as a friend, even though we aren't that close. Actually, it seems like she doesn't care that, in the past, we weren't very close. And Rika thinks that I'm influenced by Sakura too much. Sakura told me how mean Rika is to her. It's quite sad. And I got caught up in their strangeness.

Sakura never participated with the rest of the girls. She was usually with the guys. Sakura didn't like that though. She was often alone when Minako wasn't there.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I'm talking too much about our problems. You probably want to know who I liked, don't you?

It was... _Eriol. Eriol __Hiirigazawa__._ That name now reminds me about fond memories.

* * *

**Rika and I always laughed at his humorous antics with his friends. Whenever Rika was feeling a bit down, I would point to him and we would laugh. His sister, Nakuru, was her role model-ish. I got to admit, she was really amazing.**

**Nakuru always asked if we liked her brother. Of course, we would say no! Well... I didn't really like him during that time anyways... **

**Somehow.. along the way... a crush formed. It was slow and by the time I truly, truly realized. It was near graduation. Nakuru was graduating the school and Eriol left the school. It took me... either one or two years for me to tell Rika. She was the only person I could trust. After all, she was the first classmate I met and ... my first friend.**

* * *

I never really socialized with my other classmates. Over the past two years though, we became smaller and closer. I can now have a decent conversation with the guys now! Demo, I doubt even Sakura can replace Rika as my best friend though. After all, Rika has been my friend now for... about four years... And Sakura... less than one.

I'm confused now. Where will life take me? Who will still be one of my friends, if I even get more than one friend, in the future? (sighhhhhhhhhhhhhh)

Life's confusing. Then again, no one has the perfect life. I always dreamed about having the perfect life... when I was little, it was just me, my imagination, and my dreams. Now, I learned a lot about the world around me. And, it scares me! My fear? Being alone... Alone...

What's a girl to do when in between two close friends? So confusing...

* * *

_**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!**_

_**Me done!**_

_**...This story is still continuing.. I got brand new ideas for it!**_

_**So even though you may hate me... can you still at least like my story a bit enough to send a review...**_

_**Or if you are that mad: Message me about all the bad things I do and tell me what I can do to make it up.**_

_**Ja Ne **_

– _**The Writer With Many Excuses (So says my teacher without the writer part), SOSNoel**_


	6. Math Competition

_**SOSNoel: Unfortunately, no one reviewed the last chapter. I'll still be updating though... I'm soooo not giving up on this story. Aja Ja Fighting!**_

* * *

My Perfect Life _**NOT!**_

By SOSNOEL

Chapter 5

_Math Competition_

Soon after break, we had the chance to do a Math Competition at a neighboring school. Tomoyo and I wanted to do it. Not only us, but Luchia and the smartest guy in school, who happens to be the most annoying to boot. Chiharu, much to our surprise, decided to do it too.

Luchia and Annoying Dude, which if I said this to his face, he would get annoyed, chose to be a team. Tomoyo and I chose to be a team. I thought we'd have a great chance to win for our grade (Luchia and Barty, annoying dude, are in a different grade and we could only have a team within the same grade.)

Chiharu was soo funny! She always complained about how early we have to get up. Tomoyo kept on laughing. Well.. Tomoyo is known for her laughter now. Just a few days ago, our teacher pointed out how before Tomoyo was deafeningly shy and now she has gotten very social.

Luchia has started liking a guy. Chiharu and Rika don't like him, but he seems to make Luchia very happy. Unlike her last crush. Tomoyo wants to kill him though... I don't know why she hates him though... Whenever Luchia asks her, she just says reasons...

We worked really hard on studying. After a few weeks, it was time.

We all came to the school, which was where we were being dropped off and picked up. I learned soon after I came, our math teacher asked Tomoyo where her homework was. It was very funny to Barty and Chiharu. I'm used to Moyo's silly excuses though. Sometimes, they even make me laugh.

We went into one of the classrooms to do a quick practice before leaving. We were guessing who just came. Chiharu said, "Yue." Luchia said, "Kerberos." Tomoyo said, "Yueberos. Or maybe Kue!" She was right; both Yue and Kerberos came. "Aha! I'm right!"

We had a short trip to the school in our teacher's car. Chi (Luchia's nickname), Moyo, and I were in the back. Moyo on the left, me in the middle, and Chi at the right. Moyokurachi! Actually... that sounds kinda cool. It could be a name: Moyo Kurachi. Kawaii! (Tomoyo: Tomoyo Sakuraluchia! Oh... that doesn't sound right. Sakura: Yes, Tomoyo.)

We then went to the school. There, we saw one of the other Bartys there. We used to have three Bartholomews, now we only have two because one Barty left. And that one Barty was going to go to that school the next year and came to the competition. He thought it was going to be like the Science Bowl. (laughs) The competition was basically a test that you paid for.

We were sent to one of the classrooms. There was a guy who had pencils and paper to share. We took my math teacher's pencils there, because we weren't sure if they would have pencils or not. THE FAT CHUNKIES!

Hahahaha... it's what our friends call them. If you were looking at Luchia and Tomoyo, you could see that they were whispering and looking really nervous. They were whispering about how they were nervous... How obvious. You could just tell by their looks, no need to eavesdrop.

The test started. We were working hard. One person seemed to be cheating off the not so smart Barty. Hahaha, I feel sad for that guy. Later, Moyo told me that she heard the teacher watching us say to a girl that they can't use calculators and she got disqualified. Poor girl.

I finished checking early so I left. I know that our teacher told us to stay until the last minute, but I didn't want to stay checking it over and over again.

When Chiharu and I were in the gym, we saw one of our friends from High School Musical! It was so amazing. Her brother was doing the competition. We saw Barty, the not so smart one, and one of our other friends playing basketball. One of the girls who went to the school was one of the best players. Hahahahahahaha.

Luchia, Bartholomew, and Tomoyo stayed until the time was up. Then, Moyo started talking about what our teacher said. She and Luchia were later distracted by the chocolate cake/muffin. Ne! They were sooo good. But of course, they're chocolate.

Soon, it was time to announce the winners. None of our friends won for the grade below us. Then, it was our grade. ONE OF OUR FRIENDS TIED IN SECOND! We all cheered loudly. Then, they were going to announce the first place winner for our grade. It was... TOMOYO! We all cheered super loudly! I was a bit disappointed though.. it would have been nice to win. Especially since her prize was an iPod. Maybe I was third place though, they weren't able to say the third place so that the third place prize could go to one of the second place people.

Then, it was the last grade. The people who we know that participated in that grade were Chi, Barty, and Barty. The second placer... we didn't know the name. But his school cheered loudly, they were just jealous because we could cheer louder than them. Then, they said that three people won the first place. The first was... BARTY! (the smart one of course) Then it was some other guy. They were the top boys. Then.. the top girl was... LUCHIA! Everyone was so proud. Four winners from Canterbury and three were the top of their grade.

Then, it was the last prize. Best School. Unfortunately, the winner was some home schooled kids. (sigh) Better luck next year.

That's about it for the Math Competition. As Noel says: Ja ne!

Wait! I just remembered! Noel screamed in our teacher's car and in the vice principal's, our math teacher, office. Everyone told her to be quiet. Barty, the smart one, said what he usually said, her voice is deafening. She didn't quite care though.

* * *

Next Up:

Chapter 6

_Friend Problems_

_**See you next chappie! -SOSNoel**_


	7. Friend Problems

_**

* * *

**_

SOSNoel: I got hit by the magic of inspiration. Lol. Quickest update ever, well for me at least. I think I just updated earlier today. . Well... Ta Da! Hehehe... On to the story!

* * *

My Perfect Life _**NOT!**_

By SOSNoel

Chapter 6

_Friend Problems_Tomoyo's POV

* * *

(Because she seems to have more problems than Sakura)

* * *

Everything seemed calm.

Okay. That's a lie. Our lives have gotten more hectic by the minute. Chiharu, Rika, and Melody have been talking with Luchia's newest crush. They don't really get along with him, so Kura and I have the very honorable (cough entertaining and weird cough) task of listening to them. Luchia, on the other hand, seems to be almost completely obsessed with him.

Meanwhile, Captain Crunch, last year's science captain, unfortunately can't do the science club. Soo... he was replaced. With Captain Banana. It's a part science, part math club actually. Chiharu and Rika actually joined. Which made two certain people, Kura and I, very surprised. We found out that Chiharu would probably not stay because of the studying later on. Rika was forced to by her mother, one of our wonderful teachers. Her mother always wants Ri-chan to participate whether she likes it or not. She was in the club last year, but she quit due to studying. I didn't get it, she always comes to watch anyways.

I started playing a new online game. It's pretty fun and I already have two nice friends. One of them enjoys craziness as much as I do. The other hasn't really been speaking to me though. (sad face) I'm not that weird... am I?

So.. there have been some dilemmas lately. Of course, Mel, Ri, and Chiru (Chiharu's nickname) don't like Luchia's crush, Kaito. They say that he cusses, a lot. They aren't used to it and Mel really doesn't like him. All of the girls in Luchia's and my grades are umm.. misunderstood. We all put a happy face on, pretend that nothing bad is going on. Unfortunately, not everyone is happy.

**Chiharu.** She talks bad about basically everyone but Rika and Mel. She used to be part of Luchia's class. Luchia was a loner while all the other girls hung out. They talked bad about everyone, which was the reason why no one really liked them. Her problem is now that her best friend is gone, she's replacing her with Rika. (Reason why Ri-chan barely talks to me.)

* * *

_Memory of the Past_

When I started becoming friends with Luchia, I would see that she wasn't very welcomed. I would ask her to hang out with Rika and I. We got attached to Luchia after a few months. It was actually quite empty without her during lunch. I would see her, kind of happy and kind of sad at the same time. Then, her classmates started accepting her. They would make fun and complain about Rika and I hanging out with her.

We didn't care. That was the right decision. Besides, as if I would stop being her friend. I'd be an idiot or momentarily crazy. Luckily, I used my brain.

_End My Memory_

* * *

**Melody.** She lost her closest friends over the years because they left the school. She had to start changing and warming up to a girl who she had enjoyed making fun of. She occasionally acted rude, but it later became in a playful and teasing way. She still judged people and isn't friendly to new people, such as Kaito.

**Sakura.** One of the most prominent hurt people. She gets made fun of by Chiru and Ri the most. She used to be our own class's loner. I became a bit friendly with her since she is my math buddy, the only other person in my math group. Now I'm being made fun of by Chiru and Ri too, so I understand her pain and occasionally stand up for her when it's necessary. Ri is momentarily fazed when I stand up for Kura. If only they can be good friends, but Ri has gotten meaner so that's out of the question. Ri is acting more like Ayame, who is always rude to Kura.

**Rika.** My first best friend when I first came to our school. We were both very shy when we first met each other. I'm now a bit more outgoing while she isn't. That's probably the reason why she is more of a buddy to Chiharu than me. She doesn't know it, but she's becoming even meaner than before. Before, it was painless fun. Now, her words hurt, it goes through me like a knife, and leaves a horrible, emotional scar. She isn't the nice girl I first met who shared my interests and was called my twin. Now, she is more of an opposite. We are no longer alike in anyway besides our past interests. She loves the Jo Bros, I love Korean bands. She likes movies, I prefer dramas. She likes to go out, and I like to stay at home.

**Luchia.** A kind girl who has never done anything wrong and has stood up for her friends. It's horrible seeing her upset, because it reminds me of when she talked about being a loner. Kura and I. We were both loners trying to find friends. Luchia has been facing it longer than both of us and is actually supposed to be our grade. She sees that Mel, Ri, Chiru, and I don't really enjoy Kaito.

**Me.** You already know my story. Not much more to tell. The only new thing is, if you didn't know, my feelings. I don't know who in this world I like! My dreams are making it even worse! I dream about Eriol and someone else being people I like! I'm pretty sure I'm over Eriol and the other guy is just a friend. I'm afraid if these dreams have a secret meaning or something. Also, I'm kinda crushing on two people, I told Banana about one of them. She tells me to forget.

Those are the girls of our classes. Yup, only six. I'm not exactly sure about if everything about them is right. I mostly base my facts on the past and my knowledge of how people's brains work. (No, I'm not a certified shrink nor planning to be one ... that would be a kinda weird job.. no offense.)

The problem is, if girls have a fight, we know immediately to choose a side. It causes less confusion than when people don't know who's right and without their consent, get dragged into the fight. Unfortunately, these fights may break friends up for a while and lead to tension and sometimes sadness. This fight was indeed no exception.

The day before the fight, Mel, Ri, and Chiru were ignoring Luchia. I asked her why and she said because of Kai. She was kind of sad, but she still had Kura, Banana, and me. We tried to cheer her up.

I'm not exactly sure if it worked or not though...

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Kura and I went to go play the same game, as usual. This time, however, I quit in the middle of the game to see what the other girls were doing. Kura got mad at me, but that wasn't quite my main concern. Especially when Chiharu was saying, "There are two paths. One is the side where Melody is. The other is where Kaito is. You have to choose one. Melody or Kaito?" "Can't I just choose both?" "No. It's either Melody's path or Kaito's path." "Which one is it gonna be, Chi?" asked Melody. "I don't know. I'm gonna go over there."

I, not knowing what happened, followed her. When we got to the other side of the yard, I asked her, "Are you okay?" She looked sad and tired. When talking to the others, her eyes looked like they were going to explode with tears. "I'm okay." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "What were you guys talking about?" "Nothing." She smiled a small smile. I knew something was wrong. Those were the kinds of smiles I give when I am trying to hide my sadness. I used them often during when I leave a school and remember that I would possibly never see my friends again.

Chi was sad. Later, during last period, she went to the bathroom for a really long time. I was watching Ri because we were doing a secret note-like thing and I was seeing when she would finish writing. After a while, I got scared. _There's a possibility she's crying, but I might get into trouble for trying to find out._ Chi would never want any of us to get in trouble because of her. I would have gone, but she would be blamed too. Ri told me a few minutes before her class came that they asked Chi to choose between Mel and Kaito. She said she was neutral though. Which was kind of hard to believe, considering she was one of the people helping Melody. I went along with her anyways.

Before I left I heard Mel say, "Do you think I was too harsh telling her that she can't see Kai (Kaito's nickname) ever again?"

It turned out the next day that Chi _**was**_ crying. I felt so bad. Luckily, Chiru and Mel said that they fixed everything, which Chi thanked them for. Before I heard about it, I heard from our captain that Kai told Chi to never talk to him again.

A few days later, I had a chance to talk to him.

I was talking to Chi.

_Chi: Can I give Kai your ym?_

_Me: Sure. I guess. Why?_

_Chi then sent me a message of him saying that he wanted to not make anymore enemies but maybe friends._

We ended up talking later.. about Chi. Including about the fight. He said that he wanted to end Chi's pain by cutting ties with her. Which made her more upset. So that's what really happened on his side of the argument. I believed him.

He seemed better than what the others told me. He even tried not to cuss and only cussed once. Ri, Mel, and Chiru said that he cussed a lot to them. It's funny, they hate the guy when they were the ones talking and annoying him in the first place. It's very entertaining so I guess I shouldn't complain.

I hope everything will turn out all right. He seems sweet enough for Chi. Of course, we can't predict the future. But, hope can go a long way.

* * *

_**Ta Da! I haven't been getting any reviews for the past few weeks... but eh.. I don't like incomplete stories that are just left alone. Soo... yeah...**_

_**Please Review If You Have Read This Chapter**_

**_Arrigato- SOSNoel_**


End file.
